A power converter is a circuit that is used in various devices to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. For example, a buck converter converts an input voltage into a lower output voltage by controlling transistors and/or switches to charge and/or discharge inductors and/or capacitors to maintain the desired output voltage. Buck converters may be used in telecommunications applications to reduce an input voltage to an output voltage with low-noise and high-accuracy precision.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.
Descriptors “first,” “second,” “third,” etc. are used herein when identifying multiple elements or components which may be referred to separately. Unless otherwise specified or understood based on their context of use, such descriptors are not intended to impute any meaning of priority or ordering in time but merely as labels for referring to multiple elements or components separately for ease of understanding the disclosed examples. In some examples, the descriptor “first” may be used to refer to an element in the detailed description, while the same element may be referred to in a claim with a different descriptor such as “second” or “third.” In such instances, it should be understood that such descriptors are used merely for ease of referencing multiple elements or components.